1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a remote control system. More specifically, the invention relates to a remote control system and a remote control method in which the remote control of the function of a vehicle is executed when a request for the remote control of the function of the vehicle is transmitted to the vehicle from a control terminal operated by the user of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2003-41821 describes a remote control system in which the function of a vehicle, such as locking/unlocking of vehicle doors, is remotely controlled when the user of the vehicle, who possesses a control terminal, operates the control terminal in a predetermined manner. The remote control system includes the control terminal, an in-vehicle unit, and a communications center. The control terminal may be, for example, a mobile phone carried by the vehicle user. The in-vehicle unit is provided in the vehicle to remotely control the function of the vehicle. The communications center controls transmission of information between the control terminal and the in-vehicle unit. In this system, when the vehicle user operates the control terminal to request the remote control of the vehicle function, the request for the remote control is transmitted from the control terminal to the communications center. After the communications center receives the request for the remote control from the control terminal, the communications center transmits a remote-control command to the vehicle that requests the activation of the vehicle function. After the vehicle receives the remote-control command from the communications center, the remote control of the vehicle function is executed in the vehicle according to the remote-control command. Thus, in this system, when the vehicle user is far from the vehicle, the vehicle user can remotely control the vehicle function by operating the control terminal.
However, the following problem may arise if the remote control is executed whenever the request for the remote control is transmitted from the control terminal to the vehicle. In general, the local control of the vehicle function is also executed based on, for example, manual operation performed in a vehicle compartment or near the vehicle, as well as the remote control of the vehicle function executed based on the operation of the control terminal. Therefore, execution of the remote control in response to the request for the remote control transmitted from the control terminal may conflict with the local control of the vehicle function requested by a vehicle user present in or near the vehicle.